spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Hero Strike!
Super Hero Strike! 'is the pilot from the series The New Adventures of the IJLSA. It aired October 3, 2012. The next episode will be Operation: Training. Plot After the IJLSA gets a signal to regroup from their leader, Mermaid Man. They all go to the signal at the Chum Bucket where they find him captured. Soon they face a new evil arising called U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.. Transcript *rings '' *'SpongeBob: '''Hello? *cuts to Patricks's rock'' *'Patrick: '''Hello? *cuts to Sandy's Tree Dome'' *'Sandy: '''Hello? *then cuts to Squidward's house'' *'''Squidward: Hello, what can I do for you? *'Mermaid Man: '''Attention all IJLSA members! I've been captured and am sending this signal so that you can rescue me from... *puts their phone down'' *'Squidward:' I can't believe this is happening! *''cuts to the IJLSA members in secret base'' *'Patrick: '''Wow, I thought it would be a while before we saw each other like this again. *'Squidward:' Well I'm not going to stick around with you losers and get beat up by a group of thugs again. I'm outta here! *'SpongeBob:' Wait! Squidward. No! That's not an- *cuts to Squidward covered in jellyfish jelly'' *'SpongeBob:' ...exit. *'Squidward: '''So you were saying... *'SpongeBob:' We'll need to infiltrate E.V.I.L's base, here at the Chum Bucket. *to Chum Bucket on map of Bikini Bottom'' *'SpongeBob:': We can expect heavy duty guards in the front, so we'll have to go in through the back. *'Patrick: '''Well, let's do this. *'SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy: IJLSA, FOREVER! *''cuts to back entrance of Chum Bucket'' *'''SpongeBob: whisper We have to be very quiet so we don't trigger an alarm. *''the door to kitchen'' *'Squidward:' Why is it so dark? *''turn on and cage falls on top of the IJLSA members'' *'Plankton:' Aha! You fell right into our trap. Now we will destroy you! *'SpongeBob:' Who's we, Plankton! *'Unknown Voice:' I am we, and we are going to terminate the IJLSA and take over the ocean with a new group called U.L.T.R.A. E.V.I.L.! *'Patrick:' You won't get away with this! *'Unknown Voice:' But yes I will, because I'm going to get rid of you first. *''underneath the IJLSA members disappears, hurtling them into a pit of lava'' *'SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy: AAH!!! *uses his arms to stretch up and reach a ledge'' *'Sandy: '''Thanks, Patrick! *'Patrick: Uh, what now? *'SpongeBob': It's too high to climb up! *'Squidward: '''Look! There's a latch on the wall! *cuts to the latch on opposite wall'' *'Sandy:' I suspect that by how far away it is, there is a 5% chance of our survival. *'Patrick:' We're doomed. *'SpongeBob': But wait. There's a small ledge where we can slide to the other side. *''cuts to the IJLSA members on the ledge'' *'Patrick:' SpongeBob, what if we fall into the lava? *'Sandy: '''Well, Patrick, your molecular structure would condense, causing you to evaporate into a gas. *'Patrick:' Uh... *'SpongeBob:' Almost there... *jumps over to the ledge'' *'Squidward: '''That was a close call. *cuts to SpongeBob's hand pulling the latch'' *'SpongeBob:' Careful, careful, careful... *''cuts to members outside of cave'' *'Sandy:' I'm glad that's over with. *'SpongeBob:' No, it's not over. We had a close call today, and we can't give up. *'Patrick: '''SpongeBob is right. We barely escaped. *'SpongeBob:' We need to stay strong and all together now. *'SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy': IJLSA!!! *of episode'' Trivia *This is the first appearance of U.L.T.R.A E.V.I.L.. *The IJLSA members regroup again. *In one scene, Squidward has his clarinet at one side but the next scene he doesn't. Category:Pilots Category:Episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA episodes Category:The New Adventures of the IJLSA Season 1 episodes Category:Chrisvader1234 Category:2012 Category:Season Premiere Category:Pilots Category:MrScience12 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:IHeartSpongeBob